


candy is dandy

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Demon AU, M/M, casual ableist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt i found in the freewood tag.</p><p>19 yr old highschooler gavin free accidentally summons a demon.</p><p>this causes a lot of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (wipes forehead) i found this [prompt](http://alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com/post/88426459445/what-if-ryan-was-a-demon-and-gavin-summoned-him-and) in the freewood tag and... well. here i am. demon aus are ridiculously cheesy and fun.

Michael had told him it was what every new kid had to go through. You're new, you transfer into the class, whatever circumstances happened. You had to do this.

Gavin was just the unlikely new kid. He moved a month before school started and spent most of the month keeping to himself, unpacking and helping his parents straighten out the house and wrestling with his brother, pushing and shoving and having video game competitions. When the year rolled around for school, Gavin didn't have a hard time finding friends. At least, he didn't have a hard time letting the friends find him. Michael and Ray had boxed him in at a desk, both mouths running a mile a minute, and Gavin realized he was set. He only needed these two weirdos.

It was around Halloween that Michael brought up this initiation ritual, or whatever it was. Said that all the new kids, that kids transferring in, what have you, they had to do this to really be apart of the class. It was a stupid demon summoning ritual, something that started a long time ago and these American assholes just continued. Everybody pretended something spooky had happened to them, and Michael insisted he had summoned the demon.

Gavin called bullshit. Michael punched him in the jaw.

That's how he ended up here, midnight on Halloween, sitting on his bedroom floor, the rug rolled to the side to expose the hardwood floor. He had laid out the symbol with chalk, copying Michael's shoddily drawn on paper symbol. He squinted at the instructions laid out on the other side, sighing to himself. He stood and lit the four candles he nicked from his mother, each laying its own unique floral scent across his room. It was gross, causing him to sneeze as he read down what Michael wrote.

Apparently, now that the symbol was drawn and the candles were lit, he just had to kneel down in the middle of the symbol and start off by mouthing the words, then speaking them, then progressively getting louder and louder. 

Gavin guessed Michael added in the part about getting louder. Kid just loved to bloody shout.

He moved to the center of the symbol, kneeling down and pressing his his hands together in mock prayer. He began mouthing the words, eyes lidding as he followed the instructions. He soon enough was whispering, and then speaking, and before he knew it he was near shouting the words. Good thing his parents were out and his brother had made himself scarce due to a party. It was at this point Gavin frowned, rolled his eyes, and climbed off the symbol. What bullshit, what a bullshit thing to make kids do. Fucking pain in the ass.

Gavin started to snuff out the candles, licking his thumb and forefinger and pinching the flames. He went to rub out the symbol before he paused, squinting at it.

It... was not glowing when he got up, right?

Gavin figured he must have grabbed some glow in the dark chalk, somehow effected by the dim lighting the candles had thrown, and licked his thumb to smudge part of the circle. Even if it didn't work and was all bullshit, he didn't want to leave this symbol intact at all. He'd seen horror movies; he was _not_ going to be a statistic.

He sighed out, crumpling up Michael's instructions and tossing them into his trash. He walked to his dresser, grabbing clean clothes and trudging to the bathroom he shared with his brother. Gavin left the door open and ran the shower, dropping his clothes on the sink's counter and peeking back into his room.

The chalk had stopped glowing.

Some sort of relief pooled in his stomach, something Gavin didn't even know he was hoping for. He had to have been right on the glow in the dark stuff, although it was bizarre the effect disappeared to fast, especially since his room was still dark. He tried not to dwell on the thought, shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower.

That, excuse the pun, was when all hell was let loose. 

Gavin was in the shower for a moment before there was a loud bang, similar to the gun shots he heard on his shows. Confused, he peeked around the shower curtain, wondering what the hell happened. Maybe George had come home early in a bad mood and slammed the door. Or his parents were already back, drunk and loud. Gavin tried not to dwell on it, going back to his shower, although he sped up. If somebody was home, he didn't want them to accidentally walk in on him now, especially his brother.

It was quiet while Gavin stood under the spray, rubbing the water over his skin as he rinsed off the soap. There was another loud bang, one that shook the walls, making the cheesy seashells framed on the walls rattle. Gavin swallowed thick, heart thudding in his chest. Did someone break in? Was someone _trying_ to break in?

He stopped in his shower again, listening to the silence now. He had to be hearing things; why else would everything go silent when he stopped to listen?

Of course, if they were robbers, they probably wanted to make sure nobody came running down the stairs screeching like a banshee at them, calling the cops, all that good stuff movies had taught him. Gavin just swallowed around the lump in his throat, nervous, and ran his head quickly under the water. He scrubbed up fast, rinsing his hands off in the spray and ducking his head back under. Gavin climbed out, turning the spray off and wrapping his towel around his waist, listening again for more sounds.

Figuring it was nothing, just his own imagination, riled up from Michael's stupid ritual, and dried off. Gavin tugged on his new clothes, kicking the dirty ones in the corner. He stood in front of the sink, pushing his wet hair out of his face and sighing. What a pain. He'd have to punch Michael come Monday morning back at school.

A third bang came from directly in front of him, shaking the mirror and making Gavin stumble backwards and bang his head against the wall.

He swallowed hard, one hand against the back of his head and the other pressed to his chest. That had come from his bedroom. Someone was in his bedroom.

Gavin debated leaving the bathroom, nervous for what awaited him outside the warm room. He prayed it was just his brother playing some trick on him; it's not like the ritual _really_ worked, right?

He slowly retreated from the bathroom, leaving the light on to spill into the hallway. He could see his door, left ajar, and puffed his chest up. He couldn't be such a baby about this; it was his room! He had camera from his birthday left out in the open for anyone to nick. Gavin wasn't going to let his mother yell at him for letting his expensive camera get taken. He stomped down the hall, making as much noise as possible, and shoved open the door to his room.

For a second, he thought nothing was wrong.

Then he realized the man standing there, where the symbol was with his back turned to Gavin, was _not_ there when he left.

The man looked annoyed and crouched down, unaware of Gavin yet, and tried to jump out of the circle. The result was a resounding bang, loud like the last, and Gavin nearly fainted.

It had worked. It had fucking _worked_ and he had summoned a fucking _demon_.

Only he had this kind of luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan doesn't like any of gavin's noises and gavin is pretty sure he's going to commit murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the overwhelming feedback and kudos... they're really appreciated! if any of you are following my ramwood story, no worries, i'm going to be updating that by tomorrow at the latest. i haven't abandoned it! promise

Somewhere in his room, Gavin's phone is going off. It sounds a thousand miles away, the squeaky squawking of his own voice reverberating in the fog of his mind. He's gotten a text; that's as much as Gavin can muster before he swallows around the lump in his throat. He _has_ to be hallucinating or his brother is playing a very, very good joke on him, or...

Or he summoned a fucking demon. The ritual actually worked, and... he did it. He summoned a demon, or the demon, or whatever. It doesn't matter now, not with this man standing in his room and staring straight at him. It's a long, long time before either of them moves. His phone keeps going off, keeps squawking into the silent room, and after a moment the man turns his head towards the source. Gavin notices, when his head turns, that the man has pointed ears.

Like a bloody fairy.

"Will you turn that thing off? It sounds horrible."

Gavin opens his mouth a few time, gulping in air like he's a fish, and just quickly crosses his room to his bed. He grabs his phone and just flicks it to silent, looking back at the man. At least he seems satisfied now, arms crossed at his stomach, elbows in his hands.

"Thank you. Would you like to tell me what exactly you're doing here? Some stupid prank for Halloween? Going to show off to your friends?"

Gavin's mouth is gulping in air again uselessly before he finds it in him to speak, backed against the opposite wall. "... You're a demon. That... That _worked_?"

"Well, obviously. I'm here. Now, just kindly get rid of me, because I have better things to do then deal with prepubescent teens."

"I'm... seventeen?"

"You look twelve."

".... R-right, uh.... look, I... I didn't think this was bloody real! My friends made me do it. I don't... know _how_ to get rid of you."

"... You're joking."

"I'm not," Gavin gave the man an apologetic look, hands clasped in front of him like that was going to make any of this better. In front of him, the man just stares deadpan before giving a soft little growl.

"You don't know how to send me back," He paced around the small circle of the symbol, teeth gritting each time he banged into the barrier, "So, essentially, I'm stuck here. Until you figure it out."

"... Yes, it seems so!" Gavin tried an optimistic smile, taking a step towards the other, and then another. He stood before the man after a moment, reaching his hand out timidly to touch the barrier, but finding instead his hand passing through it and landing on his shoulder.

"Do _not_ touch me."

"Hell! I didn't know... I thought..."

"It's just _me_ who can't pass out. I'm trapped here unless you send me back or break the lines."

"... Oh." Gavin took a step back, wringing his hands in front of him, "So... like, what kind of demon are you?"

"If you're asking if I'm going to kill you or not, I won't. There's no reason for me to murder you. You're just stupid, not malicious."

Gavin circled around the man, looking down at the symbol and back up at him. Could he really trust whatever came out of this thing? He was a demon, for bollocks sake.

So he leaned down and ran his hands over the symbol, smudging as much of it as possible. Gavin stood back up and stepped back, hands covered in chalk and raised defensively in front of him. The man rolled his shoulders and took a step forward, and then another, and then he was in Gavin's space, looking down at him.

Gavin noticed for a brief moment, now that the man was closer, that he was rather handsome for some otherwordly creature. The next thing he noticed, however, was the fact his eyes weren't normal; with black sclera and a white iris ringed with a golden pupil, Gavin took a steady step back. The man just followed and before he knew it, Gavin was boxed in, stuck between the side of his bed and the man.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to memorize this level of stupidity so if it comes my way again, I can deal with it."

Gavin glared, glancing away and pushing at the man. He scooted out from his spot, getting more space between them. The man just turned to face him, hands folding behind his back in a polite manner.

"So, if I'm stuck here until you figure out how to send me back, I suppose I should ask for your name."

"... It's Gavin. What about yours?"

"No way. Don't you know anything about demons? Oh wait, you don't. Forget that. I'm not telling you anyways."

"What do I call you then?!"

"Pick a name," The man swept his arms open, flickers of bright letters fading in and out in front of him. Gavin quickly realized they were spelling out names and he flushed, giving a glare. What an asshole. Was he being teased by this demon? Gavin cleared his throat before glancing away, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"... Ryan."

"Ryan? I suppose that's a decent enough name," And then Ryan smiled, rows of sharp teeth, and Gavin paled.

He was going to _kill_ Michael at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin teaches a demon how to use google chrome and ryan in turn does his hair. its very normal and not at all sending gavin into a crisis of "oh no he's so hot and hasn't tried to kill me yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again everyone! pretty mild chapter again. i kind of want to take it as a bit of a slow burn but that might not happen cuz i also want them to get to the frick frack you know. hopefully i don't drag you guys along too long

Gavin wakes up late next morning, recounting the events of last night and playing it off as some fever dream. There was no way none of that was real. He stretched before curling back up, rolling onto his side and snuggling under the blankets. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before yawning and rubbing one, squinting at the shapes of his room coming slowly into focus. His eyes scanned the room once before he frowned, glancing back at his desk and giving a squeak.

It wasn't a dream.

Ryan was perched at his desk, legs crossed at the ankle with his knees spread, Gavin's laptop balanced between them. He hadn't noticed Gavin was awake yet, one elbow propped on the laptop's armrest and his cheek against the closed fist, the other merely clicking and scrolling through God knows what. Gavin slowly sat up, stretching again and watching Ryan for a moment.

He looked a lot different now in the light. Behind Ryan's ears were horns, growing straight past them and then curling over the tops. His eyes still looked the same and Gavin presumed his teeth did as well. He sighed, rubbing his face and looking back at Ryan, who was glancing back.

"Awake now? You humans sleep so long."

"I was tired! You kept me up half the night!"

"I did not. I was asking important questions."

"Asking if I was a virgin or not wasn't _important_."

"In the end, it very well might be," Ryan grinned, all those sharp teeth again, and Gavin glared with red cheeks. What a jerk. Ryan set the laptop aside and placed his elbows on his knees, watching Gavin for a moment before speaking back up, "I've been trying to figure out how you can send me back. Nothing's coming up, though. Plus, I don't really want to... actually look up my own name. You might get ideas. Your friends might get ideas. I assume they're a tad bit smarter then you, so... it's just not safe."

Gavin rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed and walking over to Ryan. He pulled up his web browser, clicking a few things before bringing up the incognito window. "Here, this will let you look stuff up without me knowing. At all. It doesn't save a single thing. Go look at weird porn with little people, go nuts. Nobody will know. I'm going to take a piss and not wash my hands, so when I come back, I can slap you in the face a few times and get your face all pissy."

Ryan grimaced immediately and picked up the laptop, holding it defensively in front of him. Gavin grinned, walking off to his bathroom. Not such a big demon now, was he? He hummed to himself, setting about his morning routines. He stepped out after a few moments, wiping his clean hands on his shirt and peeking into his bedroom. Ryan was now on his bed, tucked into the corner where it met the wall, brows furrowed as he used the laptop. Gavin shifted his weight, leaning against his door frame as he watched Ryan.

It was bizarre to think of him as handsome, but he really was. Even though he had only known Michael for a few months, Gavin had grown to think of his as the most attractive person Gavin would ever see; his freckles, the way he smiled. It was maddening. But now, with Ryan, things were different. Gavin scrubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head of the thoughts. This was dumb; Michael was his friend, Ryan was a scary demon. There was no comparison.

He stepped back into his room, clearing his throat to announce his return. Ryan looked up for a moment before giving a lil glare, curling a little protectively against Gavin's laptop. Gavin laughed, holding up his hands.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to look. Enjoy your weird demon porn," He stepped over to his closet, pulling the door open and flicking the light on as he rooted around for clean clothes. Finding something decent, Gavin started to undress before he stopped. There was _no_ way he could do this with Ryan in here. Gavin cleared his throat again, turning to face Ryan, "You think you can... go elsewhere? Like, outside or something?"

"... I suppose. How will you explain to everyone why you have a grown man in your room?"

Gavin flushed, pointing at his window, "Go out there!"

"I'm not an animal," Ryan frowned, turning himself so his back was facing Gavin, "Go ahead. Just undress. I have no intentions of looking at you."

Gavin frowned, watching Ryan's back for a moment before gritting his teeth. What a dick. He tried to scoot a little into his closet, leaning against the doorframe as he started to undress as quickly as possible. Shedding his clothes from last night, Gavin hopped on a foot as he pulled on clean jeans, buttoning them quickly with a sigh. At least that was over and he didn't kill himself trying to get them on. He pulled a shirt down next, running his hands through his hair to fix it.

"You'd look better if you cut it," Ryan had turned back to face Gavin, tucked back into the corner of his bed, head tilted, "You look dreadful like that. Or, at least... do something nicer with it. It looks like a dead pelt, hanging there."

Gavin glared, stepping out of his closet and closing the door with his foot, turning the light off. "Alright, smarty pants. What should I do with it?"

"Have you got a hair tie?"

"... What? Uh...." Gavin frowned, pushing around things on top of his dresser before holding up a hand. He disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a few, "Mum had some. What do you need them for?"

Ryan gestured Gavin over, setting the laptop down and sitting closer to the edge of the bed, "Here, sit on the floor...."

Gavin eyed Ryan before coming over, plopping down between his legs and holding out the hair ties. Ryan took them, letting them hang in his mouth as he started to run his fingers through part of Gavin's hair. Leaving him with some sort of bangs, Ryan pulled the rest into a ponytail, wrapping the hair tie snug. Gavin looked embarrassed as Ryan did his hair, cheeks a bit hot. This was... strange. It felt weirdly intimate. He tried to ignore it, standing up as Ryan nudged his shoulder.

".. How do I look?"

"Better then before, but not that much. Get me scissors. I'll fix your bangs."

"Bloody hell you are!"

"Look, you want to look nice, don't you? Go get me scissors."

Gavin frowned, fishing out his phone and trying to look at himself in the screen. When that failed, he left, peeking into his bathroom and groaning. He did look daft with his hair hanging in his face, but he couldn't just let Ryan cut it. If his parents didn't notice first, his brother would, and surely, he'd be ratted out or something. He fumbled with the decision, bouncing back and forth, before he returned back to Ryan with a pair of scissors.

"... Fine. Go ahead. Cut my hair."

Ryan nodded, standing up and patting the spot he was sitting in, "Go ahead. I'll make you look good," He laughed, taking the scissors as Gavin sat down on his bed. Ryan leaned over a little, taking the loose hair and placing it between his fingers. He began to cut Gavin's hair, which only made him squirm. Ryan hummed soft, head shaking.

"Don't move. I'll mess up."

"I'm nervous!"

"I know. Just relax. Haven't hurt you yet," Ryan laughed soft as he cut Gavin's hair, pulling back after a moment. He set the scissors down and played with it, fluffing the hair left and giving a nod, "Good enough. You don't look as stupid now," He took a step back, snapping his fingers and holding a mirror vertically between his hands. Gavin blinked slow, half amazed at the capacity of Ryan's powers, before he noticed himself in the mirror.

With the hair left over shorter, Ryan had pushed most of it to the side. He... looked good. Gavin looked up a little, giving a small nod.

"... Thanks, Ry."

"You're welcome. Now shoo. I've got things to research," Ryan snapped his fingers, cleaning the cut hair from Gavin and the bed. He shooed at Gavin next, who gladly got up and mussed with his bangs a little. He took one final glance at Ryan before tugging on his shoes and grabbing his wallet, leaving his room with a flutter in his stomach.

He had to show Ryan to _someone_. Good thing Michael didn't do a single thing all day and Gavin could rope him into coming back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael meets ryan. it doesn't go well. nicknames are exchanged and there's maybe some kissing or spooning. or both. or maybe just some kissing and a little cuddling. you will just have to read (notes at bottom of story)

"You did _not_ summon a demon, you piece of shit, and he did _not_ cut your hair."

"Come home with me! I'll show you! He did it, I swear!"

"It's bullshit! How have your parents not noticed?! Or your brother?! Did your mummy cut your hair and you're too embarrassed to admit it?" Michael mocked Gavin's accent, hand waving slightly.

"Well, I was awake before my parents... and George didn't come home. He must have stayed over at a friends or something. Look, the point is, the bloody thing you made me do worked and now it's pissed off at me, and I want to get rid of it! And my hair looks bloody nice, thank you!"

Gavin pressed his hands into Michael's cheeks, squishing them forward. Michael glared and swatted at Gavin's hands, growing further frustrated. Gavin pulled his hands away with a grin, poking them against Michael's cheeks before dropping them completely to his sides.

"Look, just come home with me. I swear, I swear on the tippy toppest point of the further star, this guy is real, and he's a demon, and he's bloody angry. So, just come home with me," Gavin pouted soft, pushing at Michael a little. Michael glared, smacking at his hands again and getting up from his desk chair, head cocked.

"Ok, smartass. I want to you to prove it. Show me your fucking demon," He huffed back, walking over to his closet and tugging his shoes on. A hoodie was pulled on next, swallowing his frame, and he turned to look back at Gavin, "Show me your magical demon and when it's fake, I can beat you to a pulp."

"Thanks, Michael. You're the best," Gavin laughed, gesturing for Michael to follow him as he made his way out of the others home, waving goodbye to Michael's mother along the way. Gavin walked over to where he dropped his bike in a hurry, picking it back up and sitting down on top of it, looking back at Michael, "C'mon, boy. Hop on!"

"This is fucking gay, dude. Every time," Michael rolled his eyes, climbing onto the back of Gavin's bike, standing on the pegs on the back wheels. He tugged his hoodie up over his head, tucking in stray curls, and hugged around Gavin's middle, ".... Ok, I'm good. Go slow. If I fall off again, I'm going to beat the shit out of you with this bike."

"Violence, Michael!" Gavin laughed, scooting his bike off of the lawn before settling back down onto the seat and pedaling back to his house. At least he didn't live far from Michael; a few blocks away, and past that, Ray was a neighborhood over. Not a bad deal with his new friends in the least. Gavin made the ride easy on Michael, only maliciously rolling over some bumps to jostle the red head poised at his back. He slowly drifted into the driveway of his home, letting Michael off first before scooting his bike up to the garage door. He followed Michael in, pausing briefly to only let the red head be questioned by his parents, both up and awake now. Gavin waved at them, quickly disappearing up the stairs to his room.

Ryan was still there, sprawled out on his bed, and dare Gavin assume, asleep. He was still, chest barely rising, and Gavin shivered. What would a demon need sleep for? He was pulled from his thoughts, the noisy footsteps of Michael clearing his head. Shit! He had to stop Michael; Gavin didn't want Ryan awake, at least, not in an unpleasant, loud, red headed way. He intercepted Michael in the hallway, pointing at his room.

"Dude, he's passed out in there. Do demons sleep?"

"I don't know, let me see this fake witchy bullshit," Michael huffed, pushing Gavin out of the way and peeking into his bedroom. He squeaked, stumbling back a little and pointing an accusing finger at Gavin, "There's a grown fucking man in your bed!"

Gavin hissed at Michael, nearly leaping at him to slam a hand over his mouth, "S-Shut up, you knob! My parent's don't _know_!" He glanced towards his room, keeping his hand firm over Michael's mouth and tugging him inside. Gavin closed the door with his foot, lowering his hand slowly and looking back at Ryan. Still asleep, not moving. Michael walked over first, curiousity outweighing any danger, and crouched down besides Gavin's bed. He reached out, poking Ryan's arm, and Gavin felt his heart skip twenty hundred beats.

"D-Don't touch him! What if he.... oozes evil or something?"

"You sound stupid."

"Just... be careful," Gavin walked over, standing a bit behind Michael as he watched the two, "I don't want you to get your hand bitten off or something."

"I'm not a dog," Ryan murmured, making them both jump and Michael scramble back, "I've also been awake this whole time. I don't 'ooze' evil. It's fine to touch me, but try not to do it with such... force," He turned his head, opening his eyes slow to look at both of them. Michael looked embarrassed for a moment, standing up and pointing down at Ryan.

"Dude, this is not happening. This guy is some drunk you paid to sleep off in your bed and you gave him horns and that's that. You did _not_ summon a demon."

"Michael! He's right there, don't speak so ill of him! What if he turns us into demons?"

"Quite impossible. I can't just make either of you demons," Ryan watched them with a bored expression, sitting up now in Gavin's bed, "Are you the idiot who told this idiot how to summon me and not how to banish me? If so, good job. I got to spend hours reading blog entries of teenage girls who dress all in black explaining how to banish fake demons they made up," Ryan narrowed his eyes a little, looking Michael over.

"There is _no_ way to banish you because you don't exist!" Michael shot back, arms giving a soft flail, "There's no way! There is not hell or heaven, or, fucking purgatory, or..."

"I never said I came from hell," Ryan smirked, giving Michael a wink, "I may come from a dimension much like this, but inhabited with much smarter beings. Maybe there's another you in my home, one that is much wiser then to run his mouth in front of me."

Michael paled for a moment and Gavin stepped between him and Ryan, holding up his hands and giving the best apologetic smile he could muster.

"Look, he's in shock too. Let's just relax, ok? Michael'll ask who he got the stuff from, and we'll... track it, or whatever. Find who started it. Promise," Gavin held out his hand and Ryan glanced at it before reaching over, gently tapping the back of Gavin's palm.

"Deal. I expect to be banished by the end of the week. That's as long as I'll give you."

"... Thanks?"

"Yes, you're welcome. Many others would be less patient then I," Ryan gave that big smile of his, of all the teeth, and Gavin swallowed around the lump in his throat. Fuck, he was scary.

"Ok, well... Michael and I are... going to go... do some investigating. We'll... I'll be back," Gavin promised, quickly rushing Michael out of his room and back out of his house, making up some half mumbled excuse about running to the library for school work. They settled on Gavin's bike again, this time with Gavin on the back pegs, and Michael sped off as fast as possible to the library downtown.

* * *

It was completely fucking uneventful. They both spent half the day combing through as much of the occult section as possible, trying to find anything that resembled what was scribbled onto the piece of paper Michael had given to Gavin that started all of this. Gavin flopped back in his chair, throwing his arms over his head and letting out a loud, frustrated noise.

"This is absolutely bollocks! We're never going to find how to send him back... god dammit, Michael. This is your fault!"

"Is not!" Michael shot back, a hand smacking down onto the table top. Around them, a few heads lifted up to glance in their direction before going back to their own work. Michael waited a moment before he leaned forward, hands curled around the edge of the table, "This is _your_ mess. Nobody fucking does the ritual, dude. You're the only idiot who would! That's why Ray and I pushed you so hard!"

Gavin blinked for a moment before frowning, straightening in his seat and leaning forward to meet Michael over the table, "You tricked me?" He looked hurt for a moment before shaking his head, pulling away and looking down at the books scattered on the table, "... Look, we have a week. Or... I have a week. Just help me get through these last few books. Please?"

Michael looked away but settled back into his own seat, pushing a book out of the way to drag another closer. The rest of the time was spent in silence; even the ride home was quiet, Gavin pedaling Michael back to his place and letting him off before going back home.

* * *

Gavin left his bike at the garage door like last time and slipped into his house, dragging his feet to the living room and flopping face down onto the couch. Besides him on a chair was George, leaning back and flipping through channels.

"Where've you been?"

"Library with Michael. School work," Gavin mumbled, rolling onto his side and looking over at George, "Have fun last night?"

"Eh. S'alright. Halloween's just Halloween. Not any different," George shrugged, glancing over at Gavin, "Schoolwork, really? Is that the excuse you gave mum?"

"Excuse I'm giving you too," Gavin rolled his eyes, sitting up and snatching the control from his brother, flipping through a few channels before settling on one, rubbing the back of his head, "We really did go to the library though. We just goofed off more then we did school work," He shrugged, focusing onto the tv as the program came back on.

"Right. That's like you."

"Thanks for the encouraging words, George."

"Ah, you know, I love to dole them out when I can," George laughed, snatching the controller back from Gavin and pushing his shoulder, "You have a television in your room. Go watch this upstairs."

Gavin squirmed, trying to not let his fear of Ryan show. He would have just gone upstairs and turned his own television on, but... Ryan. He sighed, pushing himself up off the couch, "Right, right. Don't be a twat about hogging this tv, though. It's the nicest one!" Gavin huffed, rounding the couch and walking to the stairs, climbing them as slow as possible. He reached the hallway landing after the fifteenth Mississippi, looking down the hall towards his bedroom door.

Gavin had to go in there, he had to face Ryan, and... he had to figure something out.

He walked down to his room and opened the door, peeking inside. Ryan was sat at his desk with his laptop again, the small desk lamp on besides him. Gavin cleared his throat and turned on the light to his room, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"... We didn't have any luck."

"I hope you mean yet," Ryan glanced up at him, brows furrowing, "You better mean a yet."

"W-Well, yes, yet... there's still a ton of books I didn't look at. I'm just... sick of looking. I'm tired," Gavin flopped back on his bed, eyes lidding as he stared at the ceiling, "I'll... try again tomorrow or something, ok?" He turned his head to look at Ryan who merely looked unamused, "Promise, Ry."

"So we're on nickname terms now, Gav?"

"I don't see why not. You sleep in my bed, after all," Gavin patted his blanket, faintly noticing his bed smelt less like him and more like Ryan, this wet Earth smell, like it rained just on Gavin's bed. He found he didn't mind it that much, rolling onto his side to face Ryan better, and inhale the scent easier, "Speaking of that, are we.... we're not going to share, right?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sharing with a grown man?! You must be like.... a million years old!"

"I'm not as old as you'd imagine. I suppose it would make one uncomfortable if they had to share a bed with a demon they unknowingly summoned," Ryan set Gavin's laptop down, closing the lid and climbing out of the chair, walking over to him. He leaned down, one hand behind his back as the other supported his weight on the bed, tilting his head to look at Gavin better. Gavin swallowed, looking up into Ryan's eyes; they were glowing. Had they done that before? He couldn't remember, not with Ryan this close, not with the way he smelt like rain and the ground, and he definitely couldn't remember when Ryan closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him.

It wasn't unpleasant by any means but in surprise, Gavin scrambled back, heart racing in his chest. Ryan raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word, merely settling his weight down onto the bed and looking at Gavin curiously.

"Why pull away? You seem comfortable with that boy. Michael, yes? Are you to tell me you aren't... dating? Or at the least, engaging in pleasurable acts?"

"W-What?! Oh my God, you thought... No!" Gavin held up his hands, growing embarrassed, "L-Look, Michael and I are just friends, ok?" He scrubbed his hands over his face, looking at Ryan through his fingers, "Why did you just _kiss_ me?"

"Because I assumed you've done it before. I suppose I was wrong," Ryan shrugged, looking down at Gavin's bed and patting it gently, "We can both share. I don't move in my sleep, when I take it. Do you?"

"I am _not_ sharing my bed with you! You're huge!"

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Ryan tilted his head, reaching over to grab Gavin's arm and pull him close. Gavin tumbled forward, hand reaching out to stop himself and landing on Ryan's chest. He looked up and flushed, Ryan's gaze meeting his own easily, and Gavin closed the distance to kiss the demon again. It was far more pleasant this time; Ryan let him control the kiss, which made things far easier for Gavin.

He pulled away after a moment, dropping his gaze to Ryan's chest, "... You taste very..." Gavin trailed off, glancing back up at Ryan, "Like cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?"

"You know, spicy. But not a bad way... a good, sort of tingly way," Gavin shrugged, starting to straighten up and pull away from Ryan. He sat there, looking across at the demon, and Ryan rolled his eyes back.

"Spicy, good, tingly way. Thanks. I'll have you put that down in my guestbook."

"You have a guest book?"

"Are you always stupid?" Ryan playful pushed at Gavin, leaning over the boy until he sunk back down into his bed, looking up at Ryan, "Because I feel... I feel you've got to be joking with me sometimes. You're honestly not this dumb, right?"

Gavin grinned, giving a shrug, "Dunno. I think I'm pretty smart. Others just don't appreciate it," He laughed, tilting his head up at Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes and moved to lay besides Gavin, an arm stretched across his chest. Gavin squirmed a little, lifting his head to look at Ryan, "... What're you doing?"

"Sleeping. You and your friend interrupted me earlier. Believe it or not, I sleep too," Ryan murmured, arm curling over Gavin's chest to pull him in closer. His face tucked into the others neck, eyes closing.

"It's so early! I haven't even had dinner!"

"You can leave when you want. Just hush for now," Ryan gave a soft squeeze around Gavin's chest which caused the boy to fall silent, squirming against the warmer body. This was certainly not how he had envisioned this day would end up, but after all of it, he knew he didn't mind the least. Ryan was warm and smelt good; it wouldn't hurt to lie here for a few moments. Gavin rolled onto his side, grabbing his television remote and flipping his set on, going through the channels until he settled on his program from earlier.

If Ryan was going to sleep, Gavin would have to at least entertain himself for a bit.

* * *

 

The television lasts a total of twenty minutes before Gavin turns it off, mumbles to himself, and rolls in Ryan's arms to get more comfortable. The demon snorts at his side and then presses his face into Gavin's shoulder, making the boy give a little squirm. This was so god damn weird. He fumbled, carefully pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through Twitter, eyes lid as he checked his feed. It's always the same old stuff, but it's his same old stuff. Gavin misses home and, weirdly enough, Twitter keeps the homesickness at bay. He sighs and tries to sit up, only to have Ryan's arms tighten more around him. Well. Gavin laid back down, glaring at the demon. Let him leave when he wanted, what bollocks.

Gavin shifted again, getting comfortable in Ryan's arms. What a mess. He rolled onto his side again, letting Ryan tuck up behind him again and flipping through his phone more. Something to keep him occupied until dinner, at the least. The minutes ticked by slowly and Gavin couldn't help his eyes drooping more, closing for a second here, and three seconds there, and before he realizes it, his phone slips from his hand and Gavin curls into Ryan. Maybe a bit of shut-eye wouldn't be so bad; Ryan was warm and dinner was still a bit away. He turned onto his other side, nosing against Ryan's shoulder. 

Just a little shut-eye before dinner. Wouldn't hurt at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna start doing these at the end so you dont have to see my blab first off. sorry for the long wait -- i haven't been feeling like myself lately, but i buckled down and wrote this out for you guys. thank you for the continued support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> living with a demon isn't that bad. he cleans up after himself and he only looks at porn on your laptop when you're away at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added more to the last chapter, so it flows better into this one, so go back and reread the end!

Gavin finds hiding Ryan isn't as hard as he had previously assumed. After the kiss and way too cuddley nap, Ryan explains to him, kissing soft at Gavin's shoulder as he speaks about glamour, and how it's to hide him from others, and change his shape. A few impressive examples later of Ryan turning into several of Gavin's friends, Michael included, Gavin just grins and claps his hands.

"Now, that's bloody brilliant... so you can just hide yourself whenever you want? And you could... turn into a rat, or something?"

"Yes. Your family won't know I'm here, and they won't notice any missing food, or any messes I may leave behind, not that I do. I'm quite clean, unlike you."

Gavin gives a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oi, they were just crisps that spilled! I cleaned them up!"

"Not well enough. Regardless, nobody will know I'm here unless I want them to know I'm here, or you open your mouth. Not that anyone would believe you in the least, but..."

"Right, right, I got it... so I don't have to feed you or take you for walks. That's a relief," Gavin stretches out in his bed, giving Ryan a thumbs up, "Self-sustaining dog! I love it."

"Call me a dog again and you won't," Ryan murmured, rolling his eyes at Gavin and climbing over him, pushing himself off the bed, "You just continue trying to find me a way home."

Gavin nodded, rubbing an arm. Right, like he hadn't been trying for days now. Everything he was finding ended up being a dead end and Ryan didn't help at all; in fact, the demon was having more fun playing on his Xbox then anything else. He sighed and sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. This was turning out to be such a god damn nightmare and it had only been two days. There was no way this was going to end peacefully for anyone. He glanced back at Ryan, watching the demon settle down on top of his desk and tug the slim Mac into his lap, starting it up.

"... You're just gonna muck around on that thing again?"

"Yes. Decide what I want to eat. You've many fascinating blogs that have all sorts of recipes on them. I want to try my favorite," Ryan glanced up at Gavin, an eyebrow raising, "Is there a problem with that?"

Gavin sat there staring for a moment before giving a laugh, head shaking. "No, I guess there isn't. Just make sure nobody sees you, I guess," He waved his hand, head giving another small shake as he pushed himself up to sit, stretching and rolling his shoulders back with a small yawn, "And if you're gonna steal ingredients, at least don't do it at the local store. We go to that one."

"Noted," Ryan murmured dryly, looking down to the laptop's screen again and clicking through pages, "I'll make sure to go in as you and wreck havoc."

"Don't you dare!" Gavin gasped, holding his hands to his chest and feigning hurt, "My reputation, built so painstakingly in this town, will be crushed! Bad demon, bad!" He stuck a leg out and staggered forward towards Ryan, getting into the demon's personal space. Ryan turned his head towards Gavin's, tilting it downwards to bump their foreheads together. Gavin just looked up at him, hands tightening in the front of his own shirt. Maybe being an asshole wasn't a good idea.

Ryan still tastes good, though, Gavin thinks as he kisses the demon. Bad, bad idea. Ryan pulls away first, eyes lidding as he keeps his focus on Gavin.

"Enjoyed the first one, mm?"

"J-Just wanted to see if you still tasted like cinnamon."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Gavin flushes, pushing at Ryan's face and disappearing downstairs to gather a late dinner. Stupid, stupid demon and his bad, bad ideas  


* * *

 

The days go by with little to no incident. Gavin spends half his time at school, hating Ray and Michael and actively avoiding them until they both bloody apologize for being pricks, and the other half is spent scouring the ends of the Earth for how to get rid of Ryan. He's still turning up short; everything he finds is not to Ryan's standards, or just isn't the right thing. After combing through the library for the umpteenth time, Gavin drags himself home on his bike, exhausted and worn out. He's sick of reading, sick of looking up sigils and rituals, and most of all, he's sick of thinking about how much he actually enjoyed kissing Ryan.

It wasn't an issue about sexuality; Gavin was comfortable enough to enjoy anyone, granted they were hot and willing to deal with his stupidity.

Ryan seemed just fine dealing with it and he scored a hundred out of hundred on his hot and willing scale.

Gavin stopped by the kitchen to grab a bag of chips, dragging his feet up the stairs. He nudged his room open, dropping his backpack by his desk and moving to flop down onto his bed besides Ryan already there. It took a moment for him to slide out of autopilot before he noticed the moans and obscenely disgusting wet sounds coming from the speakers of his laptop. His hands slammed down on the top, closing it immediately as he stared at Ryan, who merely looked back.

Gavin tried not to notice how dilated the demon's pupils were.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"It's been awhile. I wanna see what you've humans have gotten up too in my absence. It's quite boring still, although I find that you've all grown much more fond of Eastern porn trends."

Gavin stared, slack jawed. Was this a weird form of research for Ryan? Did the demon finally lose it and decide going home was lame, and now he was just going to look at porn constantly on Gavin's laptop? He groaned and tugged his laptop away from Ryan, head shaking.

"Enough! No more, not a single thing more. What's the matter with you? I thought you were helping me do research!"

"I did, and then I got bored," Ryan gently pulled the laptop away from Gavin, lifting the top back up and pulling up the web browser. He closed it down and set the laptop down onto the bed, leaning over to bump his nose against Gavin's, "I haven't been on this plane in a long, long time. There may... not quite be a record of me anywhere conventional. You should probably try... different stores. Stores that deal with this sort of stuff. Arcane, runes... you know. Witch stuff."

Gavin groaned, pushing Ryan's face from his and scooting towards his pillows, pulling one into his chest and crushing the bag of chips against him. Great, so now he had to look in stupid spell stores, whatever those were. He scrunched his shoulders up, face burrowing into the squished pillow. This was absolutely mad. Why couldn't Ryan just... vworp away? Wasn't that what demons did in movies and stuff?

He made a soft, startled noise as Ryan's fingertips lifted his face, pressing gently into his cheeks. Gavin frowned, keeping his eyes cast downwards instead of looking at Ryan. The demon sighed, a sort of rumbling sound from his chest, and leaned forward to give Gavin a soft, almost sweet kiss. He pulled away, tilting Gavin's face up more and squishing his cheeks.

"I'll come with you. After school tomorrow, alright? Don't make such a face. I'm sorry for putting so much of this on you; it's not entirely your fault."

"Thanks?"

"It's true. It's about... forty percent your fault. Fifty percent the idiot who made this game up at your school. And... I suppose, that last ten percent is me."

Gavin gave a little grin, turning his face into one of Ryan's palms and giving it a small nuzzle. "Nice to hear you say you have a blame in this, because you do. You have <i>such</i> a huge part in this."

"Ten percent!"

"Twenty!"

"Those are uneven numbers, you can't have 120 percent," Ryan squished Gavin's cheeks more, giving a small grin, "It's 100 percent or bust. Nothing works if you're over."

"How come everyone says to give your 110 percent best?"

"Nobody apparently understands percentages anymore, like you."

Gavin laughed, leaning up and kissing Ryan for the third time in a few days, giddy with the feeling of it. Ryan merely kissed back, cupping Gavin's cheeks instead of squishing them. He took over the kiss easily, licking along Gavin's lips. Gavin shivered at the feeling of it, parting his lips with a soft whine. He didn't necessarily plan on his first make-out with a guy, let alone a demon, but he started to quickly realize he didn't mind it all that much, not with the way Ryan's tongue slid into his mouth and explored, running along his teeth and curling around his own tongue.

God.

Gavin pulled back from the kiss after a moment, gulping in mouthfuls of air, cheeks hot. Ryan just sighed, hands lowering from his face and giving a small head shake.

"Do you not know how to kiss?"

"Not like that!"

"I suppose I'll have to teach you."

Gavin flushed at the words, stomach tightening. It wasn't a bad idea in the least; it was Ryan's grin, all full of teeth that accompanied the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so, so, so sorry for the wait. i've really been not myself and it's making it harder to write, but i am optimistic that i am out of this rut. thank you for the continued support


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get serious. gavin doesn't like it

Finding a shop for pagan practices was mildly difficult. Gavin had spent a few days, each tucked against Ryan’s side, more of the demon’s want then his, trying to find even something that could help them out. Three towns over and a city away, Gavin finally finds a shop: _Heyman’s Brewing Stand_. He wrinkles his nose at the title of the store, glancing at Ryan, whose busy smashing the buttons on his xbox controller, as if confused on how to play _Halo_.

“Heyman’s Brewing Stand,” He reads out loud, causing Ryan to pause for a moment and glance over his shoulder, “could this guy get anymore subtle? Brewing stand, bloody hell. This all sounds crazy, you know.”

“Paganism has different books then your library will ever offer. If someone there can’t help us, then… I am not sure where else we can turn, unless I offer you my true name. I’m still debating on that. Still a very strong ‘no’.”

“Oi, I got it, I got it. Just… I guess I don’t see how this will help us out, Ry.”

“Because you’re not very smart. Paganism is old and has many roots of magic, and some of them deal with offering to higher beings, gods and… on occasion, demons. I believe it’s not common practice anymore to deal with more darker magic, but regardless. The books should still exist somewhere.”

Gavin sighs, still looks skeptical, but nods and closes the lid of his laptop and sets it to the side of his bed. “Alright, then. Shall we go?” He’s already halfway to the door, gangly teenage limbs carrying him off his bed to his desk, rummaging around as he grabs his necessary things. Ryan just watches him before climbing off the bed himself, crouching down to turn the game console off and set the controller on top.

“Are you going to do that glamorous thingy again?”

“To get out of the house in one piece, yes. Otherwise, no. I do hope you don’t intend on biking me to this store?”

“Hell no! It’s like, light years away. We’ll take the subway.”  
  
Ryan’s lip curls back in disgust. Gavin just smiles bright at him.

* * *

 

“This is… awful. Is this how low humans have succumbed to traveling?”

“Hush! It’s not that bad,” Gavin murmurs, squished between Ryan and a stranger with a small lap dog that keeps eyeing Ryan like he’s meat, “Honestly, this is a nicer subway then the ones in the UK. Swear,” He pats Ryan’s arm, leaning up to whisper into his ear, “That dog wants to devour you, you know.”  
  
Ryan just turns his head a little, nose bumping against Gavin’s cheek as he responds back against the skin, eyes lid and watching the dog. “It knows I’m not human. Animals are sensitive to otherwordly creatures…” His eyes flash for a moment, Gavin sees it out of his peripheral, and Ryan continues with a soft purr, “Did you know that dogs who die sometimes become hellhounds? The most loyal, protective dogs.”  
  
Gavin’s lightheaded with how close Ryan is in public like this, just half listening to whatever he’s rambling about. Something evil, surely, because Ryan is evil, staying close and touching his upper arm, hand strong and warm around his skinny little limb. Ryan breathes soft against his ear and Gavin knows it’s on purpose now, exhaling against Ryan’s cheek and dipping his head quickly, forehead dropping to Ryan’s shoulder.

Above him the demon laughs soft and low, squeezing Gavin’s arm before letting go. Bastard. Gavin swallows thick and slowly sits up straight again, tries to act like he didn't just experience something tragically religious and sexual all at once, arms crossing over his chest as he slouches in the subway bench. The rest of the ride is quiet and when their stop comes and Gavin stands, Ryan’s right behind him with a hand on the small of his back, guiding Gavin out of the train and towards a less populated area of the station. Gavin just walks with him confused for a moment before Ryan raises a hand and presses it to his chest and Gavin leans back against the once-white tiles of the walls, looking up at the demon confused.

“... Ry?”

“If this search turns something up, you need to promise me you won’t summon me again, or anyone else. You don’t get chances like this all the time, Gavin.”

It feels too real suddenly. It’s only been a week, but Gavin feels hollow at the idea Ryan might leave. That this could have really just been a dream, a hallucination or something. He looks down, feels small like a kid in trouble. Essentially, he is though. He messed up by doing the ritual, believing in his new knucklehead friends, and he probably complicated a lot of stuff for Ryan. Gavin just nods numbly, not wanting to answer vocally, and he’s glad Ryan takes it for an answer. The demon pulls away and starts walking off and after a moment Gavin follows, feet shuffling against the ground.

He doesn't want to go anywhere at all now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so, so, so sorry how long it's taken to update this fic. between school and job hunting and brain stuff, it's been hard trying to get the words out. i'll have two updates for you guys today, so i hope you forgive me for my absence!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see. told you it wasn't really a date

From the subway station, the shop’s just five blocks away. They clumsily follow the navigation on Gavin’s phone, bumping into people on the sidewalk with Gavin hurriedly apologizing as they check street signs and twist and turn until they almost miss the place. It’s hardly lit up, a small neon purple sign in the window flashing ‘OPEN’, and heavy curtains covering the sides of the windows.

It all feels stereotypical. Gavin says so, and Ryan scoffs besides him.

“You know how witches are,” is his response. Gavin has no idea how witches are; besides female, pointy hats, and sometimes green and warty. He suspects whoever this Heyman is, they’ll probably be maybe one of those things. Maybe a girl. Gavin has no clue. He steps into the shop as Ryan opens the door for him, squinting. If possible, it’s even darker in here. The door closes behind him and Ryan steps past him, making a beeline towards the counter at the back.

Gavin leaves him to it, poking around a shelf covered in glass bottles, mostly square shaped and filled with various things. Some are powder and others are leaves, some crushed and others left in tact. He’s holding a bottle and reading the uses of what apparently is bone powder on the back when Ryan calls his name, nearly causing him to drop it. Gavin holds a hand to his chest, placing the circular bottle back and finding Ryan at the counter, with a thin, nervous looking man behind him.

Well. Looks like Heyman is nothing like a witch.

Gavin steps up besides Ryan, head tilting. “Yeah? What did you need?”

“Tell the professional what you did, idiot.”

Gavin rolls his eyes but sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “... I summoned a demon. This jerk is the demon. I don’t know how to send him back. It was a joke played by my friends, apparently nobody actually does the prank. But I did, so I messed up. Do you have anything with… uh… sendy backy spells?”

The man blinks once, then twice, and sighs. “What is it with you kids? Why do you think it’s so fun and hip to summon demons? Do you know how much grief you kids cause me? Coming in here, whining about the fact you summoned a demon and can’t send it back! It’s not a dog, you know!”

“Bloody hell!” Gavin waves a hand at the fussing store owner, “I didn’t know it would work!”

“Don’t mess with runes and symbols and all that stuff!”

“I got it!”

Besides him, Ryan’s grinning and Gavin can tell he’s resisting the urge to laugh. What a jerk. In front of them the store owner just sighs and gestures for them to follow him and they both follow obediently, climbing small stairs behind the counter.

“Back here are all the books. This aisle, this is all the… summoning stuff. You’re free to browse for as long as you want. Hopefully you find what you’re looking for,” The owner mumbles, looking at Gavin and giving him a small squinty glare, “And seriously, stop summoning demons. Stop.”

“I will! Jeez!” Gavin holds up his hands, huffing as he walks past them both to start combing through the aisle. It’s small and only seems to have ten books, the rest all repeats of each other. Ryan takes the end of the aisle and just grabs a few books before sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall as he starts thumbing through them. Gavin watches him for a moment before he grabs the books Ryan hasn’t, sitting next to him and doing the same.

They sit quietly for a bit, Gavin listening to the way Ryan breathes and half reads under his breath, the way he just looks a bit serene. Gavin looks away quickly after a moment, feeling his stomach twist. If they find Ryan’s symbol, find the way to send him back.. Ryan’s going to do it. He’ll need Gavin’s help, but not for long.

He doesn’t want Ryan to go.

Gavin tucks his knees to his chest as he reads, flipping page after page before the knot in his stomach tightens as he finds the symbol he drew that week ago. Ryan’s. He glances quickly at the other and Ryan has yet to notice it, too absorbed in his own reading.

“... Ry.”

“Mm.”

“I… found it,” Gavin mumbles so quietly, turning it to face Ryan, who turns his head in return and looks at it for a moment before nodding slow.

“Yes, that’s it. Good job, Gavin,” He stands up and starts putting the books they don’t need away back neatly, holding his hand up for Gavin, who takes it with a small frown. Why did he say anything? Probably because Ryan would know he’d be lying, and… that was scary. He still hadn’t been on Ryan’s bad side and he wanted to keep it that way. Ryan takes the book from Gavin’s hands and walks to the front, conversing quietly with the man before disappearing and returning with a few extra things, bottles and a pack of chalk. Gavin just watches in slow motion as Ryan pays for the things, wondering for a moment how the demon got money, and then if it was his own.

He idly pats at his pockets, feels his wallet, and knows he still has his meager savings. Gavin slowly descends from the landing, taking the steps one at a time with both feet before he hits the bottom too soon, watching Ryan carefully. The demon just quiets down when he gets closer, merely thanking the shop owner for his help and grabbing Gavin’s arm, leading him quickly from the shop, a black plastic bag on in Ryan’s other hand.

“Come on. The quicker we get home, the quicker this can be over.”

“Wait,” Gavin croaks for a moment, wondering how weak his voice got, “Do I… do we really have to do this?”

Ryan stops and looks at him like he has ten heads, and Gavin feels like a fool.

“What do you mean, have to really do this? Yes, Gavin. I want to leave. You want me gone.”

“I don’t.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Ryan’s still staring at him like he’s lost it and then he sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slow.

“This is why I need to leave. You can’t get some puppy crush on a demon, Gavin. It won’t work. Let’s go.”

Gavin just looks lost for a moment before he follows Ryan again, lagging even further behind then from the subway. He feels like crying, wonders if he’s really losing it for a moment. Ryan’s right, he can’t like a demon. It’s just stupid of him.

He still does, though, and hates himself a little for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witch joel is cute. that's all


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> show and tell time. gavin proves it's ok for ryan to stay

Everything’s quiet and slow. Gavin feels like he’s moving through water, unable (or unwilling) to keep up with Ryan’s quick strides back to his house. He can tell it’s upsetting the demon but he can’t will or force himself to go faster. Gavin pauses at the doorway to his house, fingers the archway, running them over the wood as he watches Ryan moving back and forth between the downstairs rooms. He’s gathering extra things for the spell or… something. Gavin doesn’t ask. Doesn’t want to know, anyways.

“Close the door.”

He looks away at the order, scowling like the bitter teenager he is. “What for? It’s not cold out.”

“Because you look stupid. It’s your front door. You look stupid standing there.”

Gavin hesitates before stepping inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. He watches Ryan for another moment before the demon takes the stairs, standing at the landing and looking down at Gavin.

“Come.”

“Do we… have too? Right now?”

“Are you honestly asking this?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Gavin decides to be honest, foot on the first step as he looks up at Ryan, “I don’t want you to go at all. This week has been… an experience. A bloody massive headache of one, but… I don’t want you to leave. Can’t you just stay? There can’t be any rules that say you’ve got to leave, right?”

Now Ryan was hesitating. He opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap, head shaking. “Don’t.”

“Was I right?”

“Gavin, this isn’t ok. You don’t… understand. You’re not in love with me, or in lust, or like me or anything. It’s just… what I do. It’s my presence. It’s not me you like; it’s the way I make you feel that you like.”

Gavin slowly climbed a few steps, trying to take in the information. Ryan was so damn dodgy with all of it that it was hard to believe he’d finally be open about something. He stopped halfway to Ryan, fingers splayed across the wall and other hand gripping the banister.

“Then stay. Let me show you it’s you, not… whatever nonsense you’re going bloody on about.”

Ryan’s hesitating again so Gavin closes the distance between them quickly, blesses God for long legs, and kisses the demon with enough force and surprise it makes Ryan stumble back, dropping the things in his hands to steady Gavin, warm hands settling against his waist. Gavin practically plasters himself against Ryan, hands quickly mussing up his hair.

Ryan pushes him away after a moment, still holding Gavin by the waist. The teen sucks in a few deep breathes, chest heaving slightly.

“... Learn to… breathe, please.”

“You’ll stay?”

“I didn’t say that. Just…” Ryan trails off, letting go of Gavin’s waist to grab the things that had fallen, “just let’s go to your room. We’ll discuss this later.”

Gavin stood there for a second before he considered it a small win and followed Ryan to his room, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. 

* * *

 

Inside Ryan set the bag from the shop down on the floor near Gavin’s desk, dropping the rest of the items onto the top of it before he turned to face the other, watching Gavin for a moment. Gavin just stared back before Ryan beckoned him closer and he nearly tripped over himself in a hurry to get closer, legs knocking into Ryan’s as he looked up at the other.

“What now?”

“You wanted to show me so bad, right?” Ryan asks, cupping Gavin’s cheek with a hand before papping it lightly, head tilting, “so show me.”

Gavin gives a nervous laugh, taking a step back. “I’ve… haven’t… not with guys.”

“Shouldn’t offer things you can’t follow through with,” Ryan’s voice is low and soft, advancing on Gavin slowly as the other backs up, bed bumping into his legs and making him fall onto his bottom with a startled squawk. Ryan merely follows after, planting a knee besides Gavin’s thigh and leaning down, fingertips just touching the scruff of Gavin’s jaw to tilt his face up just slightly before kissing him again, slow and steady.

Gavin’s heart hammers in his chest as he returns it, eyes closing as an arm winds around Ryan’s neck, fingers tangling in the back of his hair. It feels… good. Right. Gavin just sighs against Ryan’s mouth; the demon takes advantage of it, nipping at Gavin’s bottom lip before pressing his tongue into the others mouth.

Gavin pulled away at that, looking awkward and embarrassed immediately. “R-Ry!”

“Is there… something wrong?” Ryan asked, confused as he leaned back a little, “did I do something wrong?”

“No, I… your tongue is… not normal?”

“... Oh,” Ryan blinked, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes to look down at it, “is that a problem? The whole forked thing?”

“It’s pretty weird!”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Ryan scoffed. Gavin watched as the fork disappeared, giving a soft little noise.

“I’ll never get used to that.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Gavin only grinned at that and laid back on his bed, pulling Ryan down with him and giving him a quick, excited kiss.

“Oh, Ry, you’re bloody amazing…”

Ryan merely grunted in response, warm hands traveling up Gavin’s shirt to rest on his stomach. “I hope that’s not gonna be your go to word during all of this.”

“Bloody?”

“Amazing.”

“You are!”

“Shut up,” Ryan resisted the urge to smile, merely kissing Gavin again to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone for the lack of updates lately. i just haven't been myself. sorry for such a short chapter too. i hope to get the next one out soon and it'll be longer at least


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin shows ryan the only way he knows how to prove anything - the way a teenage boy would
> 
> nsfw chapter!! they do sexy stuff

He really has got to stop insisting he can do things he can’t.

Ryan’s between his legs, hands cupping Gavin’s thighs and mouth warm on his cock, eyes closed as he bobs his head. Above him Gavin is panting, arms covering his forehead and eyes. This was way too much. Why the hell didn’t he plan this out better? Why did he always think with his dick?

Gavin gasped out as Ryan pulled off, more surprised by the sudden air on him than anything else.

“Don’t cover your face.”

“It’s… a lot.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No! God, no, it’s just… I don’t know what to _do_.”

Ryan slowly peeled Gavin’s arms from his face, leaning forward and giving the boy a wet, bitter tasting kiss. Gavin just melted, eyes lidding as he returned it, mouth opening slightly. Ryan pulled away instead of taking advantage of it, pinching Gavin’s stomach with a little smile, much to Gavin’s displeasure.

“So you need direction…”

“Tell me what to do, please,” Gavin doesn’t mean to sound desperate, but he knows he does. For a brief second, it makes Ryan smile all sharp teeth, and his stomach flips (no longer in that scary, unpleasant way when Ryan used to smile like that, but in a much better way, a _I will show you where to put those teeth way_.)

“I’ll show you. Better?”

“Much.”

Ryan undresses in front of him, pulling his shirt over his head. Gavin watches and for a moment, he forgets Ryan isn’t human. Forgets the chalk dropped on his floor, the heavy book sitting on his desk. Ryan gets naked in front of him and Gavin just gives him a shy, sweet little kiss and Ryan just laughs against his mouth, rubbing his lips against Gavin’s.

“You’re so sweet.”

“Mmf?”

“You’re sweet. You’re young and naive and think of me as perfect,” Ryan settles between his legs again, pressing his own half hard arousal against Gavin’s, “I’m your world, aren’t I?”

Gavin swallows, suddenly nervous. “... Ry.”

Ryan steadies his gaze with Gavin’s, head tilting. “Are you still ok?”

“Yeah, I just… it got really real for a second.”

Ryan just laughs a little, can’t help it, and presses his forehead to Gavin’s. “Is this how you wanted to show me? How real it is for you?”

Gavin smiles, giving a little shrug. “I just went with what I knew. Figured I knew, I guess. It’s overwhelming, but I don’t want to stop. You’re amazing.”

“I told you not to start with that word,” Ryan gives him a kiss, teasing with teeth. He pulls away a little and licks his palm, getting it wet before he reaches down and grasps them both in a loose fist, thrusting slow against Gavin. Gavin gasps, lidding his eyes as he looks down and watches Ryan’s hips move, memorized for a moment before Ryan squeezes them.

“Move with me.”

“But-”

“Just follow my lead.”

Gavin swallows and slides his arms over Ryan’s shoulders, a hand cupping the nape of his neck as he thrusts up with Ryan, gasping out again before giving a small shudder. That felt… awesome. He moved a little faster than Ryan, eager and excited, and Ryan let’s him, merely keeping his own pace. Gavin just moans against Ryan’s mouth, rubbing his lips a little against the others as he thrusts.

“R-Ry, Ry…”

“I know, baby.”

Gavin’s heart flutters at the word, the tiny little pet name. It probably won’t mean anything to Ryan when this is over, but right now it’s his world. He closes his eyes and pants against Ryan’s mouth as he grinds upwards, fingers digging a little into the others back.

He doesn’t last long. Ryan’s hardly changed his own thrusts, giving lazy squeezes around them. When he comes, Gavin shakes and moans, hips thrusting up as he makes a mess of both of them. Ryan growls soft and leans a bit on Gavin, free hand pressed against the wall besides his head. Gavin just lids his eyes and tries to regulate his breathing, eyes cast down as he watches Ryan palm himself and then pump his cock.

It doesn’t take Ryan long either. He comes with a growl, teeth bared as it hits Gavin’s stomach.

They sit in silence for a few moments, breath evening out between them before Gavin smashes their mouths together in an eager kiss, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Ryan’s back. The demon just laughs and kisses back, pulling away and grabbing Gavin’s wrists, ducking out from under his arms and kissing each wrist.

“Relax.”

“Are you going to leave?”

“Calm down,” Ryan lowers Gavin’s arms, keeping their gaze steady, “I’m not leaving. Just breath for a second.”

Gavin just opens his mouth a few times before he closes it finally and buries himself against Ryan, tucking his face into the crook of Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan just tucks his own arms under Gavin’s, holding him close. It took a moment but Ryan realized Gavin had fallen asleep and merely moved them to lie down, nosing against the others hair.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support and love last chapter. trying to get back into the groove of writing is something i know will at least clear up my mind a little, so i'm trying to not push myself but get myself going a little again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end scene

Gavin wakes up alone. For a moment he forgets everything, stretches out in his bed, and when he rolls over into empty space it hits him in the gut. Ryan’s gone. He’s frantic, mind racing in the half awake haze and then his phone goes off, the squawk of his voice breaking his concentration for just a moment. Grabbing his phone, Gavin turns it on and then blinks slow at the text on his screen.

_It’s Ryan. Don’t freak out._

Well, too bloody late for that.

**Where are you?**

_I’m out. I didn’t leave._

**Well, technically, you did.**

_Don’t be a smartass. I’ll be back later._

**How did you get a phone?**

_You’re funny._

**Ryan! What is going on?**

**Ryan?**

**Ryan, answer me. This isn’t funny**

He doesn’t respond. Gavin squirms, uncomfortable in his bed, in his skin. He tries to busy himself with a shower and a half hearted breakfast, toast barely brown as he butters and eats it. It’s hardly past noon by the time he finishes his half-assed routines, climbing the stairs sluggishly back to his room and turning his tv on, the Xbox home screen already on. He mucks around on Youtube and then finally throws it on Halo, trying to find the best way to pass the time. Level after level after level and Gavin feels like time’s moving underwater, fuzzy and slow and he can’t understand it anymore.

Ryan shows up around dusk, right when the sun dips low and the street lights flash on one by one.

He tries not to jump the demon immediately.

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been doing…” Ryan pauses, a hesitation, and then he sighs, “there’s no use in hiding it, I guess. I’ve been looking for a place to stay. I can’t obviously live with you, Gavin. That’s obscene. And… you have no intentions of sending me back home. Not yet, I suppose. So I need to find somewhere to go. And I did that.”

“You’re… staying?”

“I don’t want too.”

Gavin looks hurt at that, the kicked puppy look he’s used to using on friends and parents and brothers to get his way, but Ryan just frowns at him instead of caving in and saying he’s lying, that he genuinely wants to stay. Gavin sits on the edge of his bed and Ryan sighs, sliding a hand through his hair.

“Gavin, this isn’t about you, or us, or anything. You don’t understand anything because you’re a stupid kid. I don’t belong here. Things would be so much easier for both of us if you just sent me back home, but because you’re a stupid kid, you don’t want too.”

“... M’not stupid. I don’t want you to leave. What’s so wrong with that? I thought you…”

“Liked you?”

“Liked me.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Gavin knows people think he’s dumb, think he doesn’t know any better, but he can tell Ryan’s trying to find a decent enough lie to tell him. Ryan must give up on trying to lie, because he just sighs and shakes his head instead of responding to him.

“Do you like me?”

“Gavin, that’s-”

“Do you like me?” Gavin asks again, taking a step towards Ryan, “Answer me.”

Ryan looks uncomfortable for a moment before shaking his head, reaching up to nervously run his fingers over a horn, pressing a pad gently into the point. “No.”

“No what?”

“No,” Ryan just clears his throat, trying to press that his answer is the final one. Gavin just shakes his head in return. Let Ryan have his answer, then. He just sits back onto his bed and grabs his console’s controller, focusing his attention back onto the same level of Halo he’s played a million times. Near the door Ryan hovers, moving closer to him and then taking those steps all back. Eventually, Ryan makes it over to him and touches his shoulder, and then his hair, and then warm hands cup his face and turn it. Gavin just hits pause out of instinct and drops his controller, twisting his body to lean up and meet Ryan, kissing him a little desperately. He likes to imagine Ryan kissed him back just the same, but he knows better. Ryan’s more controlled.

When they pull away, Gavin’s breathing heavy again.

“You’ll never learn to breath.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Gavin, I-”

“Don’t, Ryan, come on… aren’t you happy?”

“This isn’t about whether or not I’m happy. I get weaker the longer I stay here. I don’t belong here, Gavin. The… moral thing to do would to send me back.”

“Will you die if you stay here?”

“I don’t know, Gavin. I don’t necessarily want to find out.”

Gavin squirms, uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be the reason Ryan died, of all things, but he didn’t want Ryan to leave. He curled his hands around Ryan’s shoulders, his own slumping. Gavin’s not even sure his heart is beating anymore; sending Ryan back sounds so awful, so scary. Two weeks down the drain. Who could he even tell about this? Michael still thinks he’s insane. A fever dream.

“Send me home, Gavin.”

So Gavin does. He knows it’s the right thing to do. He crawls off his bed, he grabs the supplies from the witch’s shop, and he gets to work. Ryan is touching him the whole time, his shoulders and hair and arms and then his hands, guides Gavin’s fingers just right to draw the lines straight, the arcs curved perfectly. Ryan places materials where they need to go and then stands in the middle, watches Gavin.

Gavin gets to his own feet and looks miserable.

“... Frowns don’t suit you.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll… come back.”

“No you won’t,” Gavin gets back to his knees, presses his hands to the circle, and looks at the book besides him. His words shake as he reads what Ryan’s highlighted in there and as the last word leaves his mouth, Ryan gives him one more kiss.

There’s a bang.

His room’s cold now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be honest and say i have No idea where i am going to go with this fic. don't worry though, it's not over


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when is a monster not a monster?
> 
> oh, when you love it

It’s been a few months. Winter, if you could call it that, leaves and the humidity rolls in and it’s just shy of May, Gavin stretched out on the green of his lawn, head on his arms and belly warm in the sun. Things have gone back to relative normality; he doesn’t think about Ryan all the time anymore, at the least. It’s hard to forget someone (thing) like him. 

His eyes droop and Gavin thinks about Ryan. What he misses the most is the warmth. Britain was always dreary and mildly rainy but here, it’s always warm. Dry warmth, humidity, it’s always here and it feels good. Ryan _felt_ good.

The next time his eyes open, the suns a little lower, the air’s a little drier. 

Someone’s calling his name.

“Mmf… George, I’ll come in in a second…”

“I’m not George.”

Gavin scrambles to his feet at that, looking around his yard before he catches it, a dim golden glow, about eye level, and…

“Ryan?”

“I said I would be back.”

“... Ry,” Gavin exhales and just laughs, covering his face with his hands, “Ry, you came back.”

“I told you I would.”

“I didn’t think you would, I…”

“I came back,” Ryan walks towards him and pulls Gavin’s hands from his face, leaning down and touching their foreheads together, “Have you missed me?”

“No,” Gavin answers but then laughs, shaking his head, “... Yes. Terribly.”

“I told you, you shouldn’t fall in love with demons.”

“Are you going to leave again?”

“Yes. I have to go back eventually. But I can stay a little bit, like last time. I can always come back,” Ryan ran a hand through Gavin’s hair before pinching his cheek, tugging it slightly, “So be good.”

Gavin just grins and leans up to give Ryan a small kiss, reaching up to cup his cheeks. “Stay the night?”

“Like you would let me leave.”

“No, but I want to hear it.”

“I’ll stay the night, Gavin.”

Gavin just laughs, the giddiness of it all, and nearly trips on his feet rushing inside and up to his room. Ryan takes his time, walking at a slower pace until he reaches Gavin’s room and closes the door behind him, head shaking.

“You shouldn’t look too eager. Your parents will wonder.”

“Don’t care,” Gavin shrugs a little and flops down on his bed, gesturing Ryan over half heartedly, “C’mere.”

Ryan just rolls his eyes and follows after Gavin and climbs onto his bed, hovering over the other. Quiet stretches between them and Gavin leans up, kisses Ryan again, and gives a soft smile. Ryan just shakes his head and ruffles Gavin’s mess of hair, flopping down besides him and curling around the other. Gavin just yawns, curls closer, and tucks his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck.

This was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the lovely comments and support throughout this story! while this may have ended, i'm probably not completely abandoning the demon ryan thing. i have a small draft of demon geoff and michael sitting around somewhere on my laptop
> 
> i'll probably revisit the freewood side of it soon for some poorly written smut so, you can look forward to that


End file.
